The Kissing Hand
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: Kelly has to go to kindergarten, but she doesn't want to leave her mommy. So Shannon gives her a special gift that only a mother can give. Shannon/Kelly fluff; Shannon/Gibbs flirty teasing too.


A/N: I need some fluff. So what's better than Mommy/daughter fluff? That's right-nothing. This is based loosely on the children's book. Short and sweet, and I think it's actually kind of cute. Some Shannon/Jethro fluff too, because I'm finding I like writing them.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about NCIS, and the book is by Audrey Penn.

* * *

><p>Kelly Gibbs didn't want to go to school.<p>

School meant leaving her mommy and daddy, and she didn't want that. She wanted to stay at home with them, and play, and have fun. Not go to kindergarten, where there were mean teachers and kids.

"I don't wanna go to school," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, looking up at her mom.

Shannon Gibbs was at a loss.

Her five year old daughter was supposed to go to school for the very first time in the morning, but so far, Kelly wanted nothing to do with it. And Jethro wasn't helping at all-he was putty in Kelly's hands; he'd already told her that they could hold her back a year, start her when she turned six.

Shannon was not having it.

"Kel, baby, school is fun!" she said, trying to get her daughter excited. Kelly pouted, sticking out her lower lip, her blue eyes big and pleading.

"But Mommy, Trevor said that school has mean teachers and the other kids are mean and that it's horrible!"

Shannon let out a sigh. Trevor was her sister Emily's son, and he was three years older than Kelly. He delighted in torturing her, and right now, Shannon was very annoyed at his teasing.

"Kelly, Trevor was teasing," Shannon said, watching as Kelly's head started to move, shaking from side to side. "He really was, Kel. Remember how much fun Aunt Em said he had in kindergarten?"

"But…"

"No buts about it Kel."

Shannon sighed, watching as Kelly bit her lip and nodded, looking at her feet. She knelt down and took hold of her daughter's small hands, bringing them up to her lips and kissing them gently.

"Look at me, sweetheart," Shannon said softly, waiting for Kelly to raise her gaze to meet hers. Tears swum in her sapphire eyes, and Shannon's heart broke. "What's the real reason you don't want to go to school baby?"

"I don't wanna leave you and Daddy," Kelly admitted, letting the tears fall and throwing her arms around her mom's neck, burying her face in Shannon's long red hair. Shannon rubbed her back and shushed her gently, kissing the side of Kelly's head.

"Sweetheart, it's only for a little while, and Mommy and Daddy will be here when you get home every day," Shannon said, pulling back slightly to wipe away her daughter's tears. "You don't have to worry about not seeing us. We'll still see you all the time. You're our angel, you know that."

"But I'll miss you," Kelly whispered, hiccupping slightly as she wiped at her eyes. Shannon's smile was soft, and an idea sparked.

"Well, I have an idea then," she said, and Kelly's eyes widened.

"What is it Mommy?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. For an answer, Shannon raised Kelly's right hand up to her mouth, and pressed her lips into the center of her daughter's palm, kissing it gently. After she removed her lips and folded Kelly's tiny fingers around the kiss, squeezing them gently. Kelly's big blue eyes were even wider, her curiosity clear. "Why'd you do that Mommy?"

"So that whenever you feel lonely, all you have to do is squeeze your hand around the kiss, I'll be right there, in the kiss," Shannon explained, using the trick her own mother had used on her, and all of her siblings. Kelly's eyes widened even further, and she looked at her palm in amazement.

"So, the kiss will stay there, even when I take a bath and wash my hands?" Kelly asked, her voice full of awe. Shannon let out a gentle laugh, nodding.

"That's right, even after you wash your hands," she answered, kissing her daughter's head, the soft auburn strands tickling her cheeks. "Do you think you can go to school tomorrow?"

"Will Maddie be there?" Kelly asked, looking up at her mom. Shannon nodded, stroking her hair softly.

"She's in your class," Shannon replied, and Kelly relaxed.

"Okay…well, can I see how tomorrow goes? Then maybe go back if it's fun?" Kelly asked, and Shannon grinned at the five year old's logic.

"Sure sweetheart, anything for you," Shannon said, kissing Kelly's forehead before standing, hearing her knees crack. Kelly raced off to play, and she smiled, watching her daughter. Then, she felt a warm body behind her, and she smiled as her husband wound his arms around her waist. "Thanks for all the help, honey."

She felt her husband smirk against her shoulder at her teasing endearment, his lips moving across her skin to her neck.

"You handled it pretty well," Jethro answered, his thumbs slipping just underneath the hem of her tank top, pressing into her warm skin lightly. "I was prepared to save the day if I had to."

"Sure, of course," Shannon replied, rolling her eyes. "I appreciate knowing you had my back."

"It's a Marine thing," Jethro teased, kissing the corner of her mouth. "You know that."

"Mm-hm," Shannon said, turning around and slipping her arms around his neck and pressing closer, hooking one hand into the dog tags around her husband's neck. She pulled him down to her level, pressing her lips against his teasingly; just as he tried to deepen it she pulled away, a coy smile on her lips. "I have a preposition."

"I'm all ears," Jethro said, raising one eyebrow at his wife. Her grin widened, and she trailed one hand down his chest, stopping just above his belt buckle.

"How about after Kel's in bed, you watch my back some more…in bed?" Shannon asked, her breath in his ear. Jethro shivered, letting out a groan.

"How long until bedtime?"


End file.
